A Millenium Away
by Lady Tol
Summary: Percy doesn't know why he comes to this ball in the first place, he knows he's alone. That is, until Audrey Taylor gives him a New Year's kiss. PercyAudrey oneshot.


Percy didn't know why he was here tonight. Did he want to feel even more alone than before? He hadn't come last year, nor the year before, so why was Percy here now. 'Here' was in fact the annual Ministry New Year's Eve Ball. Of course he didn't go last year, he was still in deep mourning fro Fred. And the year before? No thanks, but no one wants to be surrounded by Death Eaters who are steadily getting drunker by the minute.

"Just come, Weasley." Kinglsey had told him as he was personally handed his invitation. So what was Percy supposed to do now, decline? It's not like he had that special someone to share the night with anyway, he would be at the Burrow with his parents. Even they had each other.

Percy had been sitting with his brother Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and Harry, but it had been too much. They were couples, and Percy was a fifth wheel. So he excused himself a few minutes ago and had no intention of going back. They probably wouldn't worry much about where he was until much later. No one had actually noticed him tonight, because all the employees invited had brought their significant others. None of them cared if one lonely man was standing by the bar.

Percy had been alone for a while now. He had lost his family after that big row with his father, but thankfully he was reunited with them again. His mother had acted like nothing had ever happened, but Percy thought that was only because she was glad to have gotten through the war with one son lost, not two. His relationship with father had been strained, but he soon adopted the same attitude as his mother, probably for the same reasons as well. His brothers and Ginny had come around after a while, but Percy still felt like they weren't at a very comfortable level. Then Percy would think about it, and come to the conclusion that there had always been tension between himself and his siblings.

He had lost Penelope around the same time. She had been there for him when Percy first left his family, but once Voldemort came back and he didn't go back, the tow had a row. And this time, it wasn't Percy walking out, but being walked out on. Her last words to him were, 'Come to me when you're in your right mind.' But even after the war he never did. Penny was part of his past now.

Percy walked over to the bartender, smoothing down his midnight blue robes as he went along. He ordered a Firewhiskey and as he went away, he downed half the bottle in one gulp.

"Nice way to spend the New Year, getting sloshed."

Percy brought the bottle down from his face and looked to his left, where the voice had come from. At a table by herself sat a woman, possibly his age, sipping her own bottle of Firewhiskey, though she was taking considerably smaller sips. She gestured to the seat across from her. Percy saw no reason to just ignore the girl, so he took it.

"You do what you have to do." He answered as he took another swish from his own bottle.

"Audrey Taylor." Percy took the hand she held out, vaguely remembering that name from somewhere. Was she in his year at Hogwarts?

"Percy Weasley." He answered, and he saw the way her eyes lit up in recognition of the name, but nothing else. He was glad she didn't ask imploring questions or offer condolences about Fred. He especially hated when reporters came up to him and asked which brother he was.

"What department are you in?" Percy asked politely.

"Experimental Charms. That's how I got an invite. My boss's wife didn't want to come here because robes don't fit right over his spikes." Percy laughed.

"You have any horns?"

"No way, I'm just a secretary. I'm only on that committee 'cause that's where the best pay was."

"Makes sense. I'm in the Minister's office."

"Really?" She said, actually sounding interested. "What, did Kingsley hand you the invite personally?"

"Yeah, and what was I supposed to say no? My brother and sister are here as well, but they have there girl and boyfriends with them."

"Oh, and your girlfriend didn't want to come?"

"Maybe if I had one." She nodded, and took another sip from her bottle. "Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. I graduated the year with Umbridge, Hufflepuff." Percy nodded. He remembered that year very well, when he was first separated from the rest of the Weasley's. "Let me guess, Gryffindor?"

"How'd you know?" He asked sarcastically and Audrey smiled. "You were in the twins' year then." He bit his lip. Thinking abut Fred was still hard.

"Yeah. Their exit was legendary." She laughed for a second, until she saw the expression on Percy's face and quickly shut up. The two sat awkwardly for a few moments, until the countdown began.

"Ten, Nine, Eight ..." The two looked over to the center of the dance floor, where the minister was counting.

"Seven, Six, Five…" Audrey got up from her chair and walked towards Percy's

"Four, Three, Two, One! Happy New Year, welcome to the new millennium!" And Audrey bestowed a kiss on Percy's cheek, before walking away and out of the room. When Percy got over the shock of what had happened, he would notice a card with an address in his hand.


End file.
